The Unknown Feeling
by Ed Elrick.I'Cloud
Summary: This is based off of a dream I had once. So if you want ot see what goes on inside my head while i'm sleeping, check it out. Includes: Magic, Mystical creatures, Melee fighting with HUGE swords, and Romance, the thing is, it's modern and up to date.
1. Mysterious Awakening

A feeling of dread is all I can feel, it's probably because I'm laying on the ground face up, while it's raining. I can feel hurt too, but I have to put that aside, because of this weird feeling.

I feel like I'm fading, disappearing from the world, when everything goes black.

When I wake up everything feels okay, but I'm kinda sore and I'm in my room. How did I end up in my room? I don't know. My only conclusion is that yesterday was a dream, that's all, just a big dream of lying on the cement, alone dying.

When I get up I'm _really_ sore and hurting I don't really want to move, but I know I have to get up some time. So I slowly move to the opposing side of my room, all dizzy and look around. I am in my room. I really wanted to know if yesterday existed, maybe I would get answers from that, but that question could not currently be answered.

I walked out to the living room, and to the kitchen, my dads in there and cooking. I started towards him and stopped short when my mother suddenly screamed. My father turned and his eyes grew to the size of basketballs. All so very suddenly, I was staring down a double-barreled shotgun barrel pointed towards my heart. I was so stunned I couldn't move. My fathers finger tightened around the trigger and I wanted to scream.

After you stare at something like that, and know that even your parents don't like you, that they want to kill you, you can never be the same. I will never be the same.

After a long silence my father said,

"I want you out of my house, just leave now Demonis!"

I just stared. What else could I do? At first I thought this was going to be some sick joke, but it wasn't! This became clear to me when he let out a blast, where I had been standing! When he told me to leave, I moved a foot, but when he shot, I scrambled! Fell and scrambled! I ran to my room, but he followed yelling at me. I had no idea what to do! My father was going to kill me! So when he started to beat the door down, I went to the only exit I saw working, my window. I jumped out not realizing what floor I was on, and smacked the ground, hard. I live on the third floor! Third! I wanted to scream from pain, but another blast stopped me short. I took off, running as fast as I could. My legs burned in agonizing pain, but I knew I had to keep moving. Then all suddenely, I got that weird feeling again, I blanked out.


	2. Mystic Schools Moon

When I finally came to, I was jumping through another window. This time, though, it was different, I was hopping through the window like I had just climbed up the wall and snuck in.

I was in a small sqaure room, it looked like a dorm room for a college. It had a twin bed in the right corner that had black and red bed sheets, with a black night stand next to it. Against the wall, right next to me, was a black book shelf, filled with misc. items. To my left was nothing but a closet door and farther up was probably the door that led out of the room. I looked over at the bed staring hard because, well, something just moved. I started over and stopped five feet from the bed, because there was a huge creak caused by me. The movement in the bed was caused by a girl with purple hair and brilliant green eyes. She had wonderful features and looked like something out of a dream. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me in scilence for little while. Then she sat up slowly still looking me in the eyes, I was hypnotized by her big, beautiful, green eyes, I couldn't move. Then her lips slowly curled into a beautiful smile and she whispered to me,

"Demonis,"

She leaned forward and placed a light, delicate, soft hand on my face. I still couldn't move, then she continued,

"You've finally come to me."

She then wrapped me in her warm embrace. I stared forward, partially in shock. Then this guy walked into the room,

"Luna! The weird dog guy peed on the floor again! I am NOT cleaning it!"

He was average height with black hair cut short, every strand looked like it was exactely one and a half inches long. They would partially lay flat while the ends rose up, they almost looked like lazy spikes. His eyes were this weird vibrant purple and he wore a ACDC back in black T-Shirt with black night pants. The girl addressed him as Clock.

"Clock? Ha. Thats a weird name." I found myself saying this half smiling. I must've said something bad, because then, the Clock guy was in my face pushing Luna out of the way,

"What're you laughing at, bitch?" He yelled. He then grabbed me by my hair and with in-human strength threw me towards the door, one handed. I hit it, hard, and just sat there, wincing. He started towards me smiling, but it wasn't an evil smile, it was friendly, this guy was weird, then I realized Luna was saying something,

"See Clock, it's Demonis. You really shouldn't hurt people like that, it leaves a bad impression."

He was standing right in front of me and offered a hand. I took it, cautiously, and he helped me up,

"Hey dude, I was waiting for the day I got to meetcha!" He had this huge grin on his face, eyes closed. He had these weird teeth, some were pointed. Then somebody else walked in the room, hitting me on the back of the head with the door. This guy looked just like the Clock guy except for this upside down triangle mark under his eye, and his hair was a bit longer. He walked in wearing this long fitting jacket that had chains everywhere, black pants and boots. Boots also covered in chains, along with a knife, or dagger. It was amazing the resemblence between Clock and this other guy, but something didn't fit.

"Luna. Did Clock already tell you?"

"Yeah Shadow, and before you ask, this is Demonis, he just arrived," It hit me, what was different about the two, Shadow didn't smile, at all, he looked extremely of scary. But this was all getting to weird to focus on that, how did Luna know my name! I decided to go verbal with this, but perhaps to verbal,

"How do you know my name!"

"What do you mean, you know me Demonis. For months now, you wouldn't remember me though. Who would when they were unconcious half the time!"

She knows me! How could she?

"Unconcious! What do you mean unconcious! When did this happen!" Ofcourse, Luna replied,

"Three months ago, you were out on the street, you don't remember going th...?

"No! I don't! I want to know who you people are!" Then Shadow grabbed me by the neck,

"You people? What's wrong with you? You're yelling at the only person who has shown immediate kindness to you. Get your stuff right, you should be hiding behind her right now, staying away from me." He gripped my throat tighter, his gloves against my throat made me want to scream, "Go." I knew what he meant. He dropped me to the floor, and I scurried over to Luna. Now that I could see him clearly, I could tell he is the scariest person I've ever seen. If you've ever seen those guys with all the piercings and got scared, imagine that times fifty. This guy didn't need piercings to look scary, he just had it. He glared at me before leaving the room. Then Clock giggled,

"Dude! You better not sleep tonight, or get someone to watch your back! He'll be chew'in on it! You are NOT going to wake up tomorrow!"

"Clock!" Some chick with silver hair scolded him, "He's scared enough already, don't say stuff like that, he probably believes you!" With that, she slapped him, hard, there waas a loud skin smack followed by him flying into the wall. Okay, it was _really_ hard, what's up with people around here, they all have inhuman strength! It's crazy! So crazy, apparently, I had to faint at the sight of that. Before I totally want under, I felt the force of the floor smashing my head, the sickening crunch rang in my ears. I dreamnt of dieing, of the pain of lonliness killing me. Then I woke up.

My head was still spinning and throbbing, but it was dark outside, so I had to've been out for hours. My head was wrapped up in white gauze along with a part of my torso. Why? I looked to see blood on the wrap, when my father shot at me one must've hit. It didn't hurt that whole time? Maybe I was so focused on what was happening I couldn't feel it. I was still in Luna's room, on black and red sheets. I cautiously got up, but dizziness forced me back down. I relaxed for a moment then forced myself up quickly and gained balence. After I was sure that I wasn't going to fall the moment I stood up, I got up. Looking around and making my way to the door, I kept thinking _just walk light, they'll never know you left, until it's to late._ I continued to tip toe towards the door, until it opened. I got smacked in the face, again, and fell to the ground, again, but didn't pass out, and instead had to through all the pain. Luna had come through the door and fell immediatly to my side,

"Ah! Demonis I'm SO sorry, are you okay?"

"Nope, not doi'n so good." I had my eyes tightly closed and my legs drawing closely to my chest, hands also covering my face. She placed my head in her lap and stroked my head ever so slighly, It felt good, her stroking my hair. I started to get sleepy again.

"Demonis, I'm so sorry. I was just coming to check on you, I swear I didn't me..." She stopped and her gaze softened, "You're just relaxing aren't you? It's okay, just relax, sleep, you still need it even if you've slept this much. You probably had nightmares the whole time, huh? That's not rest, you need some."

She was kind of scaring me, she talked about one thing then got all...I don''t know the word for it, it's just weird. She was cool, and the only person who hasn't caused me pain since I got here. So I just sat there, eyelids getting heavier by the second until she finally shook me a little and told me to stand up real quick. She manuvered me towards the bed and laid me down. I just laid there for a little while while she stood next to the bed still stroking my hair until I fell asleep, letting uncounciousness take me over.


	3. Sprites, Angels, and What?

I slept better this time, actually enjoying the rest. The question still remained, though, where was I? This forced me into conciousness.

I woke up to Luna's head resting on the side of the bed. I guess she got tired too. Wait, it was light outside. I had to get up, I couldn't stay here, it was to weird. I woke up coming through a window, after my dad shot at me. I was not about to stay in this place. So I got up, avoiding Luna, and walked to the door. I cautiously opened it, hoping no one would open it before I did. I walked out slowley looking both ways down the long hallway the room was on. I didn't see anyone, it was quite, I needed it to be quite. The hallway was long, but I could see the end, the walls were Burgendy halfway down the they faded to black. Countless doors were scattered along the walls. I could see the end of the left wall, so I decided that way was the best. I crept along thwall wondering,_ What are all these rooms full of? Is this some sort of school?_ I wasn't sure if I wanted to know though, so I just continued onward. Everything was going good until someone whispered,

"Where are we going?" I spun around and yelped uncontrollably, it was Clock, "Waht're you screaming for? I thought we were supposed to be quiet. That was the point of tip-toeing right, or were you just rying to make the scene dramatic in your head while playing your own theme song? 'Cause," He got real close, "I've done that before, but SHHH! It's a secret."

"Dude," I said, "I barely know you, but I really don't think that's a secret. Anyways, how long have you been following me?"

"Ever since you left Luna."

"...What? You were in there?"

"Duh. you didn't see me?"

"No, but I didn't hear you, are you like a Ninja or something?"

"No. I'm a Daemon."

"...A...Daemon."

"Yes."

"...Well! What's a Daemon!"

"Hey, whoa, I thought we were supposed to be quiet."

I slapped my face in frusteration, I wasn't getting anywhere with this guy, there is something wrong with him. With his head...underdeveloped? I don't know, I just knew, this was useless...

"Can you tell me what a Daemon is?"


End file.
